


Profane Jane

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BBW, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gross, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: An old tumblr request for a story about an extremely fat, slobby, gassy Jane Crocker.





	Profane Jane

Jane always knew it was inevitable that she would end up this way. She was the Heiress to a vast baked-goods empire, after all, and she had always been on the pudgy side, so her turning into a massive, almost immobile blob wasn't much of a surprise. 

What was a surprise was how much she found herself enjoying her current state. When she first started to gain significant amounts of weight, she was ashamed of herself, but would continue to bloat herself on cake whenever possible. Now she didn't care how fat she got, and she had began to neglect basic manners and hygiene as well.

She spent most of her time on her couch, which had long since broken underneath her weight. The wooden legs had shattered, and what remained of the couch lay limply on the floor. Jane was so massive that she barely fit on the couch as well, with her large rolls of fat spilling over each of the sides. Her body was enormous in every way, with her gut being a particular victim of the onslaught of fat her body had experienced. It was large enough that another person, or perhaps two, could use it as a suitable bed. Her thighs had gained significant thickness as well, with the soft fat between her legs constantly stimulating her by rubbing against her pussy. Her arms were massive as well, with the telltale drapes of fat that someone of her size would usually have, and her face was puffy and rounded. Her ass was simply incomparable, and could easily shatter the bones of any human unlucky enough to find themselves underneath it. Despite all of her changes in size, her cute buck teeth and glasses were still present. 

As previously mentioned, Jane's weight came with an increase in foulness. She sweat constantly, with her fat feeling like a constant, heavy blanket was draped over her. The t-shirt she normally wore clung uselessly to her bloated form, and was drenched in sweat, looking more like a piece of dental floss compared to the rest of her body than an actual piece of attire. It was a miracle it hadn't simply snapped yet. Her consistent perspiration, enough to make Equius concerned, wasn't the only aspect of her slobbiness, however. The amount of greasy foods she would constantly shovel into her mouth made her extremely gassy, with plenty of foul expulsions of air coming out of both ends. Her burps were loud, deep, and disgusting, while her farts were just as thunderous, and usually came with a foul smell as well. Jane was bothered by the variety of horrible odors her body produced at first, but as she continued to progress into a fat, disgusting blob, she simply began to enjoy it. She hadn't moved from that couch in quite some time, she could barely remember what fresh air was even like, so what other option did she have? 

Her stomach was particularly gassy today, churning and grumbling away in an attempt to digest a binge of burgers and cakes. With any normal person, the meal she just consumed would've given them one hell of a food baby, but considering how gargantuan Jane's belly was already, the bulge was barely noticeable. Jane was no stranger to burps and farts, but she rarely experienced both at the same time. Now, however, Jane had the pleasure of experiencing two simultaneous gassy eruptions, with her mouth and her ass releasing their twin ground-shaking sounds and the foul smell that accompanied them. She giggled softly at her own nastiness, giving her belly a congratulatory pat for producing something so large. 

Despite eating enough to feed around 5 people, Jane still wasn't full. Since she was far too large to move often enough to feed herself, she had a conveyor belt that lead from god-knows-where to her couch. She didn't know where all of the food it delivered came from, since she was never going to walk far enough to see its end. It didn't matter to her, though, as long as she had something to cram into her mouth. This conveyor gifted her with a series of cupcakes, of a variety of colors and flavors, with a large bottle of soda to wash it down with and help fuel the belches that Jane adored so much. 

Without so much as bothering to take off the wrappings, Jane was already stuffing the cupcakes vigorously into her open mouth. The amount she ate was staggering, and that was on top of the massive meal she had previously eaten! By time she was done, her lips were covered in a wreathe of rainbow frosting, which she didn't bother to wipe away. She washed down the mass of spongey cake with the soda she was given, drinking it all down in one gulp, the bubbles tickling the sides of her throat and eventually the inside of her belly. She finally felt full, at least for now. 

Jane was ready to do what she usually did once she was full, that is, slip into a food coma and wait for her meal to digest into more soft, delicious fat. Her stomach, however, seemed to have alternate plans. It was churning and gurgling away. It felt like there was a violent, turbulent storm going on inside Jane's gut. Perhaps the combination of all that soda and that food wasn't the best of ideas...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP

And with that, Jane let out what was perhaps her largest belch ever, sounding more like a gunshot than anything a human body could produce. It was so forceful, in fact, that the impact could be felt across her entire body, with her fat ripping like soft, fleshy waves. Producing that much gas was exhausting, and caused Jane to slip right into that food coma she had intended to go into anyways, but not before a humble little fart squeaked its way out of her rear.


End file.
